The Library
by Tomato Bun
Summary: Somchai mendengar suatu rumor bahwa ada seorang hantu gadis bernama Erika yang bunuh diri di perpustakaan karena ditindas oleh ketiga cewek. Apakah ia mempercayai rumor itu? Jika ia mempercayai adanya hantu, maka ia dapat melihat hantu. Jika tidak, ia takkan bisa melihat hantu. / Ralat : Tahun 2011 diganti menjadi 2012


**~ The Library ~**

**_Disclaimer : Hetalia diciptakan oleh Hidekaz Himaruya_**

**_Warning : Human!AU, Minor!Human!OC, Non-Yaoi/Yuri tetapi ada beberapa hints, dan Miss Typo (Seperti EYD dan diksi)._**

**_Human Names : Lihat di profil saya_**

**_AN : Merupakan bagian dari Fanfic Mystery of The House. _**

* * *

**+ In KIS International School Bangkok At 24 June 2012 In Break Time +**

Suatu hari, seorang cowok berkacamata membaca beberapa komik di kelasnya. Ia tertarik dengan komik yang ia baca. Ia berpikir komik itu bagus dan ia ingin membeli volume selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba, beberapa cowok datang ke sana. Mereka adalah Mathias, Tiino, Berwald, dan Lukas. Mereka menghampirinya dengan senang hati.

"Hei, Somchai! Apa yang kau baca?" Sapa Mathias menepuk tangannya sekaligus bawa jajanan dan juga duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku baca _Kuroko's Basketball_. Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Jawab Somchai menutup dan menaruh komik itu di atas mejanya.

"Kita tadi beli jajanan di bawah, tahu. Apa kamu gak lihat jajanan ini?" Ujar Mathias kesal.

Somchai yang melihat temannya kesal itu segera menyesal, "Maafkan aku, karena aku hanya melihat wajah kalian saja dan aku gak lihat jajanan itu,"

"Nggak apa-apa kok," Kata Mathias tersenyum yang diikuti dengan anggukan dan senyuman oleh yang lainnya.

"Kalian pernah dengar tentang hantu gadis yang bunuh diri di perpustakaan, nggak?" Tanya Lukas serius.

"Pernah dengar, tuh! Kalo gak salah, namanya Erika. Dia bunuh diri karena dia selalu ditindas oleh tiga cewek," Jawab Mathias semangat.

"Tid'ak," Jawab Berwald datar.

"Nggak, Mathias," Jawab Tiino lembut.

"Aku gak pernah dengar, karena aku selalu baca buku di perpus. Aku tak pernah percaya ada hantu. Di perpus gak ada hantu. Kalian bodoh," Bantah Somchai sedikit kesal dengan tertawa kecil.

"Kamu gak bisa lihat hantu karena kamu gak percaya sama hantu. Kalau kau percaya, kamu bisa lihat hantunya," Jawab Lukas bijak.

"Iya," Ujar Berwald dan Tino bersamaan.

"Jika kau tak percaya, kau akan menjadi seperti Raivis," Kata Mathias menakut-nakuti Somchai. Alasannya karena salah satu teman sekelas mereka, Raivis, adalah teman mereka yang paling penakut di kelas mereka.

"Mathias, mana mungkin ada yang begituan. Kau menakut-nakutiku. Jika ucapanmu terdengan oleh Raivis, dijamin Raivis akan malu dan tak mau ke sekolah lagi," Kata Somchai kesal sambil sedikit menyindir.

"Maaf, Somchai. Kupikir itu benar juga. Kasihan dia," Jawab Mathias sedikit simpatik.

"Benar,"

"Tunggu, mana Emil? Biasanya dia sama kalian,"

"Dia dipanggil gurunya untuk mengantarkan beberapa berkas sekolah kita ke Kementerian Pendidikan," Jawab Berwald.

"Oh," Somchai kemudian menaruh komik itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya dan bertanya kepada teman-temannya, "Teman-teman, bolehkah aku pergi ke perpustakaan, ana?"

"Boleh. Memangnya kenapa?" Kata Tiino penasaran.

"Aku ingin baca buku-buku novel yang bagus,"

"Memangnya buku apa?" Tanya Berwald.

"Seperti _The Hunger Games_ atau _From The New World_," Jawab Somchai bangga, "Aku pergi dulu, ya,"

"Ya!" Ujar teman-temannya.

…

Somchai keluar dari kelas. Alasan ia keluar karena ia tak mau dengar pembicaraan mereka tentang hantu gadis yang bunuh diri. Satu hal yang ia takuti adalah hantu. Kemudian, ia tiba di perpustakaan. Ia menulis buku tamunya. Setelah itu, ia mencari buku yang ingin dibaca.

_'Ah! Aku tak bisa menemukan bukunya! Mungkin aku harus mencari buku yang lain,'_ Pikir Somchai kecewa.

Somchai mencari buku-buku yang ingin ia baca. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang membawa banyak buku datang kepadanya. Gadis itu berambut pirang dan bermata hijau. _Gadis ini cantik_, pikir Somchai.

"Apa kamu mencari buku ini?" Tanya gadis itu sambil memegang buku yang berjudul _Battle Royale_.

Somchai berpikir-pikir beberapa kali dan itu benar. Buku itu adalah buku yang ia cari. _Battle Royale_ merupakan novel yang bersetting dimana para murid SMP kelas 9 yang salah satu kelasnya, yang berisi kebanyakan anak-anak nakal dikirim ke sebuah pulau agar anak-anak nakal itu dibasmi dengan cara saling membunuh satu sama lain dimana hanya seorang murid yang berhasil membunuh yang lain atau menyelamatkan dirinya. Somchai pernah membaca komiknya, tetapi iabelum pernah membaca versi novelnya. Itulah kenapa Somchai penasaran.

"Iya. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu, ana?"

"Aku tahu kamu karena kamu selalu baca buku bertema distopia selama beberapa hari. Nama kamu Somchai, kan?"

"Benar. Nama kamu siapa, ya?"

"Namaku Erika Vogel. Panggil saja aku Erika," Ujar gadis itu tersenyum.

"Oh, kita duduk di sana, yuk!" Ajak Somchai tersenyum sambil menunjukkan bangku di sana.

"Baiklah,"

Kemudian mereka duduk di bangku. Mereka mulai membaca buku masing-masing.

…

Setelah mereka membacanya, mereka meletakkannya di rak buku dan segera keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," Ujar Erika menatap Somchai.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Nanti kamu datang ke sini lagi jam 7 malam,"

"Hah?! Jam 7 malam?" Kaget Somchai tak percaya, _'Jam 7 malam? Tak mungkin!'_

"Iya. Itu benar. Kamu tinggal sama ibumu dan pembantumu,'kan? Tak usah khawatir, Somchai," Kata Erika tenang, "Aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa,"

"Iya," Ujar Somchai, _'Aku sebenarnya bisa sih, tapi mana mungkin kalau semalam itu. Takutnya dimarahi Ibu. Tunggu! Apakah Erika itu gadis yang dibicarakan oleh mereka tadi? Entahlah. Paling namanya saja yang sama,'_

Somchai masuk ke dalam kelas karena dia ingin belajar. Di kelas, dia dihampiri oleh beberapa cewek. Mereka adalah Elizaveta, Stephanie, dan Laura. Raut wajah mereka menunjukkan ketakutan.

"Somchai!" Teriak Elizaveta dan Laura.

"Ada kecoa di tasmu! Aku takut!" Ujar Stephanie ketakutan.

"Hah?! Mana mungkin?!"

"Iya! Kalo gak percaya, periksa saja tasmu!" Kata Laura kesal.

Somchai segera menuju ke bangkunya dan melihat tasnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka, tas Somchai berisi kecoa. Ia tentu sangat kesal sekaligus jijik tasnya dimasuki oleh binatang. Kemudian ia berkata kepada mereka, "Siapa yang melakukannya?!"

"Aku tak tahu! Mungkin Lien dan Nesya ketika kelasnya kosong," Jawab Stephanie masih ketakutan sekaligus marah.

"Ya!" Ujar Elizaveta dan Laura.

Kemudian dua cewek yang lain masuk ke kelas sambil memegang jajanan mereka. Mereka adalah Lien dan Nesya. Elizaveta dan kedua kawannya menghampiri mereka berdua. Mereka heran melihat Elizaveta dan kedua kawannya menatap mereka dengan tajam.

"Heh! Apa kalian benar-benar masukin kecoa di tas Somchai?" Labrak Elizaveta.

"Tidak! Kami tidak melakukannya!" Jawab Lien dan Nesya bersamaan.

"Bohong!" Teriak Laura menunjuk Lien dan Nesya.

"Elizaveta! Laura! Diamlah! Kita tidak tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Kita harus mencari pelakunya! Benar, 'kan?" Lerai Stephanie.

"Ya, tapi…" Kata Elizaveta.

"Jangan khawatir, Eliza. Kita akan mencari pelakunya,"

"Oke," Kata Elizaveta dan Laura bersamaan.

"Maafkan kita, Lien, Nesya. Kita salah paham," Ujar Stephanie menyesal.

"Gak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, aku orangnya pemaaf," Jawab Nesya gembira.

"Nesya, ayo pergi. Kita gak ada hubungannya dengan mereka," Ajak Lien.

"Baiklah,"

Kemudian Lien dan Nesya keluar dari kelas. Somchai meninggalkan Elizaveta dan kawan-kawannya yang bergerombol untuk mengambil dan membersihkan tasnya. Setelah itu ia pergi ke toilet. Alangkah malang nasibnya.

…

**+ In The School At 6.59 PM +**

Somchai datang ke sekolah pada jam 7 malam untuk bertemu Erika. Ia tak mau ditindas atau hal yang kasar kepadanya. Jadi, ia membawa tongkat kayu untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu perpustakaannya ditutup. Ia pergi ke perpustakaan. Di depan perpustakaan, ada gadis yang terbaring. Gadis itu adalah Erika. Pergelangan tangannya dipotong oleh dirinya sendiri. Somchai sangat terkejut dan panik.

"Erika! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit! Tahanlah!"

Somchai teringat perkataan Mathias. Gadis yang bunuh diri itu Erika. Ia pikir Mathias benar. Ia harus lari kemanapun. Erika terbangun dan mulai mencekik Somchai. Untungnya, Somchai bisa melepaskan jemari Erika dengan kuat, Ia lari untuk keluar dari sekolah. Dan di gerbang sekolah…

Teman-teman sekelasnya, yang salah satunya membawa kue ulang tahun mengucapkan hari ulang tahun kepadanya, "Selamat ulang tahun ke-16, Somchai! Semoga bisa panjang umur dan sentosa!"

Somchai terharu atas semua kejadian hari ini. Ia berkata kepada mereka, "Terima kasih, kalian semua. Kalian membuat kejutan untukku,"

"Iya. Sudahlah Somchai. Jangan menangis. Hari ini 'kan hari ulang tahunmu!" Kata Lien semangat.

Somchai menghapus air matanya. Kemudian Basch menghampiri Somchai dengan berkata, "Somchai, gadis yang bunuh diri itu adalah adik angkatku. Dia adalah adik kelas kita. Dia jarang keluar kelas karena sering membaca di perpustakaan,"

"Eh? Aku baru tahu. Tapi aku jarang melihatnya,"

"Benar. Dia selalu membaca di pinggiran perpustakaan. Di sana sepi karena berisi banyak buku tentang filosofis,"

"Oh," Kata Somchai mengangguk, "Di mana Erika sekarang? Kok daritadi nggak kelihatan?"

"Aku di sini!" Kejut Erika.

"Heya!" Somchai terkejut dengan Erika sehingga hampir sekelas menertawakannya. Terutama Lien yang terbahak-bahak sambil memukul pundak Somchai.

"Aw! Sakit, Lien!" Jerit kecil Somchai.

"Maaf, Somchai,"

"Iya, Gak apa-apa, kok," Jawab Somchai tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku jika ada kesalahan, Kak Somchai," Ujar Erika.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok,"

"Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama," Jawab Somchai tersenyum lagi.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan pesta ini!" Seru Mathias.

Kemudian Ming-Hoa yang membawakan kue ulang tahun yang telah dinyalakan lilinnya menuju ke arah Somchai. Mereka mengucapkan sambil menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Setelah itu mereka menyuruh Somchai meniup lilinnya. Akhirnya, Somchai meniup lilinnya.

"Hore!"

Mereka segera melanjutkan pesta ulang tahun Somchai dengan senang hati. Namun, ada seseorang yang mengintip mereka dari atas. Orang itu berambut pirang platinum dan ia menyeringai.

'Kalian semua akan mati di tanganku. Somchai akan menjadi milikku,"

_**Selesai**_

* * *

**AN :** Saya sengaja membuat hari ulang tahun Thailand menjadi tanggal 24 Juni (baca : _headcanon_ saya). Kenapa? Karena pada tanggal 24 Juni 1932 itu merupakan hari kemerdekaan Thailand setelah mengalami Revolusi Siam 1932 yang mengubah sistem monarki absolut menjadi monarki konstitusional. Sumber : Wikipedia. Maaf kalo buat _birthday fic_nya telat. Soalnya otak saya tiba-tiba terlintas.

.

**Trivia :** Sebenarnya fic ini adalah naskah drama bahasa Inggris buatan saya untuk dibuatkan film dalam bahasa Inggris, untuk tugas kelompok di sekolah saya. Hanya saja nama karakter berbeda dan beberapa alur cerita sedikit berbeda.

.

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ini. Silahkan komentar dan kritik.

.

**_Tomato Bun (24 Juni 2014)_**


End file.
